


A Human by Heart

by SeeDe



Series: The Witcher Storys [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Witcher2
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mutants
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerald betritt das Lager des Ordens und trifft auf einen 'sehr' guten, alten Bekannten. Seine Suche nach dem Königsmörder nimmt seinen Lauf, doch Entscheidungen die lange in der Vergangenheit liegen holen das Jetzt ein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben zum zweiten Game in der Witcher-reihe. Der erste Teil: 'For the Love of a Rose'  
> Mein Siegfried ist villeicht etwas zu offen den Orden zu umgehen, aber das macht es einfacher ;P

'Königsmörder' ein unglaublich zackiger Titel. Vortrefflich für jemanden der einfach nur die Welt bereist, Monster tötet und seinen Lohn dafür abholt. Ein Titel den Gerald von Riva überhaupt nicht gebrauchen kann. Ein weiterer König starb, mit seiner Beteiligung, und die Nordländer standen Kopf. Vernon Roche, ohne die Blaustreifen, nannte sich sein Begleiter. In der vor ihnen liegenden Stadt würde in wenigen Stunden über eine neue Weltordnung verhandelt werden und Gerald… Der Hexer suchte seine Freundin.

Ƣ

Sein Kopf spielte verrückt, er als Führer eines Spezialverbands der nur noch aus vier Leuten bestand hatte einen König im Blutrausch ausgestochen. Und der Hexer hatte es ihn einfach machen lassen. Der Weißhaarige der gerade die gefederten Bestien vom Himmel holte, war einfach aus dem Zimmer gegangen.

_"Der Orden ist hier!?"_

Temerische Ritter weit weg vom Chaos ihres Landes.

_"Was machen den diese vernarr tischen Großkotze hier?"_

_"Ganz ruhig Roche. Ich hatte schon mit dem Orden zu tun, ich bin mir sicher sie lassen uns passieren."_

Ein Lächeln rutschte Gerald über das Gesicht, als er sich den Wachen nährte.

_"Dann sei froh, dass ich für dich bürge."_

_"Hey Halt! Moment, das ist doch der Königsmörder!?"_

_"Das ist Gerald von Riva. Der wahre Mörder ist innerhalb der Stadtmauern. Wir müssen ihn schnappen, ihr habt mein Wort."_ antwortete ich.

_"Ist ein gewisser Siegfried mit ihm Lager?"_

Fragte der Hexer aus dem Nichts. Der Ritter beäugte ihn genau.

_"Möglich…"_

_"Dann bin ich mir sicher, dass er mich sehen will. Immerhin habe ich ihm den Posten als Großmeister verschafft."_

Der Hexer schaute auffällig durch das Lager, als würde er ihn nur sehen zu brauchen, mit dem Arm zu wedeln und es ist wäre getan.

_"Äh, na gut ihr könnt passieren."_

Zielstrebig betrat der Weiße das Lager und steuerte auf das erste Lagerfeuer zu. Ein blonder Mopp Haar war auf der Rüstung zu erkennen. Die Geräusche der Schritte machten ihn auf den Hexer aufmerksam und er drehte sich zu den beiden.

_"Solltest du nicht in irgendeinem temerischen Gefängnis vor dich hin rotten?"_

_"Mir gefiel es dort nicht. Wir suchen noch einen der meinen Platz einnimmt."_

_"Hexer Gerald von Riva."_

_"Großmeister Siegfried von Denesle."_

Der Großmeister hatte ein Glitzern in den Augen, welches Roch nur aus den Gesichtern der feiernden Menge kannte. Ein Zeichen von Freude? Nein, Freude kannte er von seinen Männern, wenn sie die Waffen aus dem erlegten Körper zogen. Dies war anders.

_"Was führt euch nach Loc Muinne?"_

_"Triss ist in den Händen des wahren Königsmörders. Sie müssen irgendwo in der Stadt sein."_

_"Der ‘wahre‘ Königsmörder?"_

_"Sagt mir nicht, dass ihr den Klatsch für Wahrheit gehalten habt."_

_"Ihr gestaltet die Schicksale ganzer Reiche, aber einen König zu ermorden. Es gibt genug Dummköpfe dieser Tage._

_Gerald, ich verdanke euch vieles. Ihr werdet immer willkommen sein. Nehmt meinen Siegelring, er wird euch freien Zutritt durch das Lager gewähren. Aber bitte, fallt in der Stadt nicht auf. Ich will euch nicht verhaften müssen, oder schlimmeres."_

Mit einer Stillen Aufforderung folgte der Hexer Siegfried, Roche an seinen Versen.

_"Ihr könnt euch im Lager frei bewegen.“_

Sagte er zu Roche, dann warf er Gerald einen Blick zu und nickte in die Richtung der Zelte.

_“Hexer auf ein Wort."_

Roche stand plötzlich allein zwischen den roten Rüstungen. An jedem zweiten Feuer vernahm er die Floskel 'Ewiges Feuer führe mich.’ Roch glaubte an die harte Realität, wer Veränderung will muss etwas tun und kein Feuer anbeten.

Der Großmeister kam ihm suspekt vor, wenn er über alte Zeiten reden wollte gab es bei weitem bessere Zeitpunkte. Also musste es einen anderen Grund geben und Geheimnisse zu wissen war Roche's Beruf. Langsam folgte er den beiden bis zu den Zelten. Er schlich sich unbemerkt hinter das beeindruckendste und luckte durch einen Schlitz im Stoff in das Zeltinnere.

Ein Tisch, zwei Stühle, Schränke und ein Bett.

_"Wie geht es euch?"_

_"Recht gut. Die Plichten des Großmeisters türmen sich zu einem Berg ohne Spitze, aber ich schaffe es."_

_"Heißt das, ihr habt ein Leben gefunden, dass euch erfüllt?"_

Der Blonde lehnte sich an die Kante des Schreibtisches, während der Hexer immer weiter auf ihn zu schlenderte. Als er zwischen seinen Beinen stand, legte der Ritter die Hände an den Gürtel des Hexers. Dieser wiederum tat das Gleiche und sie küssten sich.

Roche's Augen sprangen auf und alles in seinem Körper schrie **_'Was!?'_**.

Aus einem wurden mehrere. Ihre Köpfe klebten aneinander, bis sie sich nur noch an der Stirn berührten und er ihren Atem hören konnte.

_"Kein Leben ohne euch könnte erfüllt sein Gerald."_

_"Ich hatte schon befürchtet ihr habt euer Keuschheitsgelübde gebrochen."_

_"Das habt ihr schon vor langer Zeit gebrochen."_

_"Wir haben keinen Sex, Großmeister. Wir lieben uns nur."_

Der Hexer schmunzelte und stupste mit seiner Nase gegen Siegfrieds.

_"Dann habe ich den Posten des Großmeisters doch verdient angetreten."_

_"Sagt Siegfried, gab es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zauber?"_

_"Nein. Es ist als wäre ich nie weg gewesen, niemals an deiner Seite gewesen für diese lange Zeit. Ich wünschte es gäbe eine andere Möglichkeit…"_

_"Niemand kann den Orden führen wie ihr es könnt Siegfried. Es gibt keinen anderen der eure Weisheit und Mitgefühl zeigen kann. Für dieses Ziel lasse ich euch ziehen, für nichts anderes."_

_"Ich hörte Triss wäre entführt worden. Ich würde euch gern helfen, doch meine Hände als Großmeister sind gebunden. Sie wird auf eure Rettung hoffen."_

_"Und diese wird sie bekommen, wenn sie noch lebt."_

_"Der beste Beweis dafür sitzt vor euch. Solange ich noch das Aussehen eines Menschen besitze, ist Triss Zauber nicht erloschen. Ihr solltet euch auf den Weg machen Gerald. Sie erwartet euch."_

_"Denkt nicht mal daran abzuziehen bis ich euch wiedergefunden habe oder ich verfolge euch."_

_"Ich erwarte euch."_

Mit einem letzten Kuss richtete sich der Ritter auf und verließ das Zelt. Roche nutzte die Zeit und positionierte sich in einiger Entfernung vor dem Zelt, bevor Gerald aus dem Eingang trat. Er kam zu ihm gelaufen und bevor der Kommandeur etwas sagen konnte, sprach der Hexer.

_"Ich bin mir sicher, nicht jeder schafft es den Anführer der Blaustreifen zu überraschen. Jetzt wisst ihr von der Verbindung die ich und der Großmeister teilen."_

Gerald wusste die ganze Zeit wo Roche war. Seinen geschärften Sinnen entging der Spezialist nicht. Roch räusperte sich.

_"Ja. Was ist das für ein Zauber über den ihr gesprochen habt?"_

_"Ich wäre dumm solch wichtige Geheimnisse mit euch zu teilen. Es gibt Dinge die ihr nicht wissen müsst Roche und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist das, was ihr eben erfahren habt, auch eines davon."_

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah in ernst an. Er hatte Recht, auch Roch teilte nicht jedes Geheimnis mit dem Hexer.

Ƣ

Triss lag bewusstlos auf der Bratsche. Die Nachricht vom Königsmörder in Loc Muinne hatte sich verbreitet und der Adel marschierte auf. Es war wie ein Feuerwerk anzusehen, als die Hexer gegeneinander gekämpften hatten. Letho war ein schwieriger Gegner und Gerald war leicht ramponiert.

Er saß an der Seite der Hexe, als die Armeen der Könige und Zauberer sich vor ihm aufbauten. König Radovid stand vor seinen Füßen.

_"Wie ich sehe hast du den wahren Königsmörder erledigt. Die nördlichen Königreiche werden wieder in vollem Glanz erstrahlen."_

_"Euer Majestät."_

Gerald senkte seinen Kopf. Roch hatte die junge temerische Königen an seiner Seite stehen. Sie zitterte vor Angst. Die Loge der Zauberinnen war zwar für schuldig befunden worden, doch der Hexer würde Triss mit seinem Leben verteidigen und niemand wollte sich mit dem Mutanten anlegen. Sein Blick kam blitzartig wieder hoch, als die Ordensritter durch das schwere Eisen-Tor marschierten.

_"Was ist jetzt mit Triss Merigold?"_

Der Hexer starrte weiter auf die rote Rüstung des Großmeisters und antwortete nur mit einem Seitenblick.

_"Sie hat durch die Dekompression eine Menge magische Energie verloren…"_

 Siegfried sah ihn kurz an, dann wieder in die Menge.

Geralds Gesicht zeigte Emotionen die für den Hexer fremd schien, erwartungsvoll und gleichzeitig ängstlich.

_"… sie braucht eure Hilfe Siegfried."_

Alle Beteiligten drehten sich zu dem Blonden und waren fassungslos.

_"Was meint der Hexer damit Großmeister?"_ fragten einige Soldaten verwirrt.

Der Soldat antwortete nicht und trat aus der Reihe der Ordensbrüder.

_"Ich kann euch nicht zwingen eure Position ins Wanken zu bringen..."_

_"Nein, Gerald. Ich werde das, was ich nahm, steht’s begleichen. Eine Schuld die schon zulange besteht._

_Wir brauchen einen Überträger für die magische Energie. Legt Triss in das Flussbett!"_

Befehligte er einigen Männern. Währenddessen legte er seine rote Rüstung ab. Sein Schwert legte er, zusammen mit dem Schild, neben denen des Hexers ab.

Radovid bekam auf seine ständigen, wutentbrannten Fragen keine Antwort, der Großmeister ignorierte ihn. Triss feuerrote Locken wankten sich im klaren Wasser. Bis auf die dunkle Stoffhose entkleidet, ging der Großmeister des Ordens auf den Fluss zu. Ein letzter Blick zu Gerald und er betrat das Wasser. Der Hexer hielt den geschwächten Körper der Hexe über Wasser und beobachtete jeden Schritt des Ritters.

‘Was sollte dieses Schauspiel, was sollte der Ritter schon tun? Er war auch nur ein Mensch‘ dachte sich Roche. Siegfried schloss die Augen und hob die Arme. Seine Hände streichelten die Oberfläche des Wassers und es begann zu leuchten. Ein Kreis um seinen Körper bildete sich und er wurde immer größer. Als das Licht Triss erreicht hatte, tauchte der Ritter bis über den Kopf in das strahlende Wasser ein und das Licht wurde heller. Es blendete so sehr, dass Roche seine Augen abwenden musste.

_"Was passiert da Gerald!?"_

_"Triss hat vor langer Zeit einen mächtigen Zauber auf Siegfried gewirkt. Er löst ihn auf um ihr Kraft zu geben."_

Das Licht ließ nach und verschwand in jeder Pore der Hexe. Die Blicke der Soldaten ruhten jetzt wieder auf den Vorgängen im Fluss. Gerald entfernte seine Hände von dem Körper und Triss schien auf der Wasseroberfläche zu schlafen. Er nutzte die Zeit um zum Ufer zu gehen und Siegfrieds Gewand zu holen.

_"Siegfried wird anders aussehen, wenn es getan ist."_

_"Wie meinst du 'anders'? Wer ist dieser Mann? Ist er ein Zauberer?"_

_"Nicht doch! Siegfried von Denesle und der Großmeister sind für mich nicht dieselben Personen, aber seht selbst."_


	2. Chapter 2

Das funkelnde Wasser spritzte in alle Richtungen, als der Kopf ruckartig auftauchte. Roche konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Das zu langen Strähnen gewachsene, blonde Haar war an den Seiten kurz. In der Mitte zog sich, wie ein Kamm, eine lange Linie aus langem, blondem Haar über den Scheitel. Ab dem Hinterkopf mündete es in unglaublich lange Strähnen die, über seinen Rücken, bis in das Wasser reichten. Seine beiden Schlagadern am Hals waren sichtbar. Als würde blaues Blut durch sie fließen, schimmerte die Farbe unter der Haut durch das feine Netz. Über die Schultern, Arme, Hände mündete es in den Fingerspitzen. Ein Tattoo? Nein, es war zu fein gearbeitet.

Der Blonde versuchte mit tiefen Atmen wieder genug Sauerstoff zu bekommen, er öffnete den Mund zum Himmel und genoss die Sonne. Der Hexer legte den roten Stoff um die Schultern des Ritters und er schlug die Augen auf. Ein paar bläulich- gelbe Augen starrten in Geralds und er legte seinen Kopf gegen den des Blonden

 _"Euer Majestät…"_ begann der Blonde.

_"Ihr seid auch ein Hexer! Aber ich kenne eure Geschichte, ihr seid im Orden aufgewachsen."_

Unbeeindruckt vom Wutausbruch des Königs, nahm er Geralds Hand und dieser führte ihn aus dem Wasser. Die beiden Männer standen vor dem König und überragten ihn um etwa einen Kopf. Jetzt konnte man sehen, dass die blonden Strähnen bis zu seinen Knien reichten. Der König zeterte weiter rum, wie skandalös und unehrenhaft es war.

Der Orden angeführt von einem nicht-Menschen. Eine pulsierende Ader kam an seiner Stirn zum Vorschein bevor er schrie.

_"Radovid!"_

Seine Augen leuchteten bedrohlich und seine Zähne schienen so spitz wie die eines Wolfes geworden zu sein. Der König hielt augenblicklich inne.

_"Eure Majestät, ich bitte um Vergebung Herr, aber ich tat es zum Wohle des Ordens und des Volkes. Ich war einst ein Mensch wie jeder Soldat hier, doch nach Wyzima… habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Der Orden schien verloren und ich hatte mit dem Hexer eine tiefe Verbindung aufgebaut."_

Siegfried ließ den Blick zu dem Weißen schweifen. Die gelben Augen ruhten allein auf ihm und sie bargen Zuneigung, Bewunderung, Sicherheit. Die Sicherheit die Siegfried weitermachen ließ.

_"Er bot mir an mit ihm zu ziehen. Und ich tat es. Wir waren beinah zwei Jahre unterwegs, als die Loge uns kontaktierte. Euer Gnaden, Gerald, ich und Triss Merigold haben die Zukunft gesehen. Eine Zukunft die niemals eintreten darf!"_

Der Blonde senkte seinen Blick und schloss seine intensiv blauen Augen. Gerald von Riva stellte sich näher an seine Seite und erzählte weiter.

_"Durch einen Teleport kamen wir in der Zeit zurück, wo alles begann, in Wyzima vor dem Ordenskloster. In den verstrichenen Jahren lehrte ich Siegfried die Fertigkeiten eines Hexers. Die Mutagene veränderten sein Aussehen, deshalb der Zauber. Siegfried erklärte sich bereit meine Seite zu verlassen um, für das Wohl der Nordländer, den Orden zu führen. Es war sein Platz den er geopfert hatte."_

_"Das alles Klingt wie ein unheimlich schnulziges Märchen. Was war das für eine Zukunft die so grauenhaft ist?"_

_"Wisst so viel, Könige wurden gestützt, ganze Städte überrannt und der Süden viel in den Norden ein."_

Radovid überlegte einen Moment. Roche war sich sicher, er schmiegte einen Kriegsplan für einen Krieg den er gern beginnen würde.

_"Wenn es der Orden wünscht, werde ich meinen Posten verlassen."_

Der Großmeister neigte sein Haupt vor seinen Männern. Er suchte Vergebung für seine Lügen und den Respekt seiner Brüder.

_"Möge das Feuer euch den rechten Weg weisen und euch schützen."_

Die Soldaten sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an. Plötzlich trat ein Ritter aus der ersten Reihe, legte seine Faust über sein Herz und verneigte sich ebenfalls.

_"Das ewige Feuer möge euch schützen Großmeister."_

Es war ein Hauptmann des Ordens und der Rest der Soldaten folgte unweigerlich seinem Beispiel.

_"Wie schön, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt, doch dies löst nicht das Problem was wir gerade haben."_

_"Die Prinzessin wird eure Frau und Redanien wird Temerien einnehmen, ich sehe kein weiteres Problem euer Majestät."_

_"Nein, natürlich nicht Hexer. Ihr seid neutral in der Politik und trotzdem gestaltet ihr das Schicksal der Welt. Was habt ihr jetzt vor Siegfried von Denesle?"_

Er wandte sich dem Blonden zu, der ihn durch die vertikalen Pupillen anstarrte.

_"Ihr verspracht dem Orden Land mein König, ich werde dort einen neuen Tempel errichten lassen und alles andere wird die Zukunft zeigen."_

_"In der Zwischenzeit werden wir die verbliebenen Hexen jagen."_

Gerald horchte auf und wollte gerade protestieren als Triss sich aufrichtete und aus dem Wasser kam. Sie war noch schwach und ging leicht gebeugt.

_"Nicht alle Zauberer sind hierfür verantwortlich, es gab ein Komplott."_

Radovid hob die Hand und unterbrach sie.

_"Dies wird sich noch zeigen. Wir kehren nach Redanien zurück, es gibt einiges zu regeln. Großmeister, der Orden erhält sein Land und kann es auch sofort nutzen. Ich erwarte den Orden in einem Monat vor den Toren meines Schlosses. Wir brechen auf!"_

 

Ƣ

Der König stolzierte raus Loc Muinne und eine Armee in seinem Rücken. Die kleine, temerische Prinzessin war an der Hand ihres Schutzbeauftragten und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Die zwei Männer, mit Katzen-Augen, standen näher zusammen als alle anderen. Der Weiße holte ein Bündel aus seiner Tasche und trocknete den anderen mit dem roten Stoff über dessen Schultern. Er hatte sie aus dem eigenartigen Gefängnis befreit und der andere… er hatte mit vielen Soldaten vor dem Turm gewartet und dann… dann sah er plötzlich ganz anders aus. Er hatte schöne Augen. Blau wie der Himmel und blonde lange Haare. Es sah ganz wuschelig aus und glänzte wie die Sonne. Sie ließ den blauen Mann los und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Roche merkte wie die kleine Hand seine verließ und Anaïs langsam und unentschlossen auf die Hexer zuging. Die Mutanten hatten sie augenscheinlich nicht bemerkt und das lange Haar war lang genug, dass sie es selbst erreichen konnte. Sie streckte die Hand aus und strich über die weichen Strähnen.

Siegfried drehte sich zu ihr und schon starrten sie ein paar gelbe und ein paar blaue Augen an. Verängstigt zog sie die Hand zurück, als hätte er nach ihr geschnappt. Der Blonde kniete sich vor sie.

_"Du solltest die Leute immer fragen bevor du ihr Eigentum anfasst, meine Prinzessin."_

Der Weiße blinzelte und verschränkte die Arme.

_"Was kann ich für euch tun, my Lady?"_

_"Dein Haar… wieso ist es so lang und so hell?"_

Siegfried holte die langen Strähnen nach vorn und legte sie über seine Schulter.

_"Das ist eine Mutation, es ist nicht menschlich._

_"Eine wunderschöne Mutation, genau wie eure Augen."_

Sagte der Weiße und Siegfried musste grinsen, als er sich an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht erinnerte. In der er genau dasselbe zu Gerald gesagt hatte.

_"Ihr habt auch solch schönes Haar, kommt Prinzessin. Der König wartet auf euch."_

Roch nahm ihre Hand und führte sie von den Männern weg. Sie sah sie noch lange über ihre Schulter an.

 

Ƣ

Es war ein langer Marsch bis nach Wyzima. Die Armee war langsamer als jeder Begleiter den Gerald je hatte. Siegfried marschierte an der Spitze seines Ordens mit der roten Rüstung und den langen Haaren über seinen Rücken. 

Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit rasteten sie in der Nähe des Flusses der sich in einen kleinen See aufspaltete. Die Feuer des Lagers erhellten die Baumwipfel und tanzten durch die Nacht. Anaïs schlich sich aus dem Zelt des Königs in die nahen Büsche. Roche stand mit einigen Soldaten an einem Feuer und lachte über alte Kriegsgeschichten. Er bemerkte sie nicht.

Sie huschte weiter durch das Unterholz und entdeckte einen grasgrünen Frosch. Seine Augen zuckten und er hüpfte davon. Sie lachte und hüpfte ihm nach. Er sprang durch eine Blätterwand, die kleine Prinzessin konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig stoppen sonst wäre sie mit in das Wasser gefallen. Die kleinen Wellen zogen über das runde Becken und unter alle Blätter und Pflanzen auf dem See. Ein Lachen machte sie aufmerksam auf die andere Seite des Gewässers.

Der Weißhaarige kam aus dem Dickicht und hatte eine andere Hand in seiner. Er zog sie, bis auch der zu dem sie gehörte aus den Blättern trat. Es waren wieder die beiden Hexer. Die kleine Prinzessin konnte sehen wo die schwarzen Linien über seinen Körper liefen, an seinen Armen entlang bis zu seinen Händen. Als hätte ein tödliches Gift seine Adern durchströmt.

Sie lachten. Sorgenfrei. Als würde die Welt sie nicht erreichen. Der Weiße zog an dem Blonden bis dieser gegen seinen Körper fiel und hielt ihn fest. Ihre Oberbekleidung fehlte und Anaïs konnte sehen wie die vernarbten Hände am Gürtel des anderen hingen. Ihre Köpfe berührten sich an der Stirn und die Augen ineinander vertieft.

_"Ich muss gestehen, als ich euch vor den Toren Loc Muinnes sah, hatte ich Zweifel an eurem Vertrauen in mich."_

_"Ein Königsmord ist niemals einfach zu akzeptieren Gerald. Es wird sofort nach Schuldigen gesucht. Doch ihr habt den wahren Mörder gestellt. Ihr seid wieder frei Gerald."_

Sie begannen sich gegenseitig zu necken, stupsten sich an, lachten und hielten den anderen an der Hose fest. Ihr Atem wurde hörbar, wie nach einem langen Sprint. Gerald legte seine Hand an die Wange des Blonden und hielt, Zentimeter vor den Lippen des Ritters, inne.

_"Ich habe mich nach euch gesehnt, jeder Hure der ich begegnete erinnerte mich an den einen den ich nicht haben kann. Es ist wie eine Illusion. Ihr seid hier, genau vor mir und in eurer wahren Gestalt."_

Der Weiße öffnete die Augen und legte seinen Kopf nach rechts, küsste den Blonden während seine Hand durch die gold-blonden Haare strich. Zwischen den Zärtlichkeiten flüsterte er.

_"Ich werde euch nie wieder gehen lassen. Ich danke der ewigen Flamme für euch. Ich liebe euch Siegfried…"_

Plötzlich stoppte der Blonde, Verwirrung und Erstaunen zeichneten sein Gesicht. Die kleine Prinzessin wusste, dass diese Worte sehr bedeutsam waren. Sie kamen in vielen Geschichten vor, die ihre Mutter ihren immer erzählt hatte. Sie wurden von dem Prinzen gesprochen, bevor er die Prinzessin heirate. Aber der Weiße war kein Prinz und der Blonde keine Prinzessin, sie waren auch nicht auf einem Ball in schönen Gewändern und anderen Zuhörern.

Gerald überlegte was er falsch gemacht hatte, er hatte sich gehen lassen, sich sicher das Richtige zu tun. Jetzt starrte ihn der Großmeiste an als hätte er einen zweiten Kopf. Dann stürzte das Dach über ihm ein. Er hatte es gesagt. Er hatte Siegfried von Densele seine Liebe zu ihm mitgeteilt ohne Sarkasmus. Er wusste mit der Situation nicht anzufangen, er starrte zurück.

Der Blonde nahm seine Hand und führte ihn langsam näher zum Wasser. Gerald blieb am Ufer, der Ritter löste seine Berührung und ging in den See.  Kleine Lichter formten sich über der Oberfläche und glitzerten im Wasser. Der Blonde öffnete die Arme und noch mehr von den Lichtern erschienen.

_"Ihr wart von Anfang an sehr begabt in den Zeichen. Magie weckte in euch ein Interesse was ich nicht vermutete."_

Gerald stieg in das Wasser, Richtung Siegfried. Das kleine Mädchen rutschte weiter zurück in das Unterholz. Die Hexer sollten sie nicht sehen, es war wie das beobachten eines Theaterstücks, nur viel lebendiger.

_"Ihr sagtet etwas, von dem ich glaubte es niemals hören zu können. Unser Glauben lehrte uns den Verzicht und gehorsam…"_

Gerald hob sein Kinn und sah tief in des Blau der Augen.

_"Ihr habt das Recht zu leben, zu denken und zu lieben. Und geliebt zu werden sollte etwas ganz Besonderes sein. Ich bin nicht gut mit Worten und werde niemals ein Nobelmann sein, doch dies, dies bedeutet mir etwas."_

Der Blonde erhob sich aus dem Wasser und sie standen wieder voneinander.

_"Seid still Gerald von Riva. Ihr solltet euren Worten Taten folgen lassen."_

Er attackierte den Hexer mit einem Kuss. Ein Kampf um Dominanz entbrannte und das Wasser fand keine Ruhe mehr. Der Wolf packte das Haar des anderen und sein Gesicht verschwand neben seinem Hals. Kurz danach hob Siegfried den Kopf und machte, für einen Mann, unnormal hohen Ton.

Anaïs beobachte mit Faszination wie Gerald seinen Körper höher zu halten schien und fester an sich schmiegte. Ein Stöhnen und tiefes ein und ausatmen dominierten die Geräusche der Nacht.

Die Kleine zuckte zusammen als die Blätter hinter ihr raschelten. Der Mann in Blau stand plötzlich hinter ihr.

_"Da seid ihr ja. Ihr könnt nicht einfach davon laufen Prinzessin…"_

Sie legte einen Finger auf die Lippen.

_"Shhh. Ich war nicht allein."_

Roche sah auf und erkannte die beiden Hexer, die es im Seewasser ganz offensichtlich miteinander trieben. Eine Röte schoss in sein Gesicht und er nahm die Hand der Prinzessin.

_"My Lady, ich denke dies ist eine private Unternehmung, wir sollten schnell in das Lager zurückkehren."_

Er schliff das Mädchen beinah hinter sich her, die Stimmen langsam leiser werdend, ertönte ein letzter vernehmbarer Schrei.

_"Oh Flamme… Gerald!"_

Anaïs lachte lauthals als Roch mit rotem Kopf ins Lager zurückkehrte.

 

Ƣ

_"Hexer! Auf ein Wort."_

Siegfried ging weiter durch das Lager, er fühlte sich nicht angesprochen.

_"Auch Ihr Großmeister."_

Als die beiden Mutanten vor ihm standen bemerkte er, dass Siegfried jetzt größer war auch ohne seine eiserne Rüstung.

_"Ich musste gestern die Prinzessin von einer kleinen Reise zurückholen und es schien, dass sie fasziniert von dem See war."_

Gerald verschränkte die Arme.

_"Drück dich deutlicher aus Roche. Ich bin gerade unsanft geweckt worden."_

_"Sie hat euch beide gesehen…"_

Siegfried verdeckte sein Gesicht mit seiner Hand und schaute Richtung Boden.

 _"Aha und was sagt mir das jetzt?"_ Gerald blieb unbeeindruckt.

_"Das sagt dir, dass ihr besser aufpasst oder es besser unterlasst. Ich habe keine Lust ein verstörtes Kind zu trösten."_

_"Ihr könnt nicht…!"_

_"Ich werde achtgeben."_

Unterbach der Ritter den Hexer. Eine erste Mine auf dem Gesicht, das Blau seiner Augen schien sich in Roches Seele zu brennen.

_"Danke Großmeister."_

_"Hexer!"_

König Radovid kam auf sie zugelaufen, einen goldenen Krug in der Hand.

_"Ihr sagtet doch ihr wart zusammen auf Reisen, ihr seid mutiert, zu einem Hexer geworden. Ich will wissen was ihr getan habt."_

_"Mit Verlaub euer Majestät, ich bin kein Hexer. Ich würde diesem Titel nicht würdig."_

_"Hexer werden schon von Kindheit an ausgebildet. Ich habe Siegfried auf unserer Reise die Techniken der Hexer gelehrt. Doch nicht alles konnte er meistern. Seinem Körper fehlt die besondere Widerstandsfähigkeit und Stärke, die ihm über die Jahre zuteilwerden. Er ist auch nicht immun gegen viele Gifte._

_Da sein Körper bereits voll entwickelt war, haben die Mutagene extreme Folgen. Überproduktion von Pigmenten im Auge, extrem langes Haar…"_

Er nahm die langen, goldenen Strähnen in die Hand und ließ sie einzeln, langsam von seiner Hand gleiten.

_"…oder Gifte. Diese schwarzen Zeichen auf seiner Haut, es war ein Gift was sich von seinem Hals aus ausbreitete."_

Seine gelben Augen verfolgten die Linien, die das schwarze Netz zog und endete bei seiner Hand.

_"Wir konnten es stoppen bevor es die Arme zerstörte. Was bleibt sind die Blutbahnen."_

Er hatte Siegfrieds Hand in seiner und sie sahen sich kurz verträumt an, dann schnippte Gerald in die Realität zurück.

_"Es ist ein Spiel mit dem Tod."_

_"Ah."_

Radovid nickte. Es war offensichtlich, dass das Thema nicht beendet war.

_"Was hat euch der Hexer gelehrt Großmeister?"_

_"Nun…eine Fülle an Fähigkeiten, Herr. Ich kann einige wenige Zeichen der Hexer wirken, aber nur schwach. Außerdem einen neuen Kampfstil…"_

_"Ihr meint ohne Schild, nicht wahr?"_

_"Richtig. Doch jeder Hexer muss seinen eigenen Stil finden."_

Warf Gerald ein und seine Augen funkelten, als sie die des Ritters trafen.

_"Ihr könnt doch sicher eine Vorführung eurer Künste geben. Bei dem kleinen Turnier, das ich in der nächsten Stadt ausrichten werde."_

_"Eure Majestät…"_

_"Nein ich bestehe darauf. Es ist eine gute Gelegenheit den Männern eine Chance zu geben sich gegen einen ausgebildeten Kämpfer zu beweisen."_

Er nickte.

 

Ƣ

_"Vielleicht sollten wir noch eine Runde trainieren, bevor ihr mich noch blamiert."_

_"Ich habe nichts verlernt Gerald. Ihr habt es regelrecht in mich eingeprügelt."_

_"Ihr habt nur die Waffen des Ordens, richtig?"_

Siegfried sah etwas niedergeschlagen aus. Er erinnerte sich gern an seine Zwillinges-Schwerter zurück, nur um sie dann zu vermissen.

_"Ja und ich muss sagen ich vermisse die Griffe in meinen Händen."_

_"Sie waren ein Teil von euch, der Stahl mit Silber versetzt und an eure Hand angepasst…_

_Ich habe sie immer bei mir."_

_"Ihr habt sie…?!"_

_"Was hat er?"_

Roche mischte sich in die Unterhaltung ein und die Hexer traten abrupt einen Schritt zurück. Die Bestien-Augen waren auf ihn fixiert.

_"Nichts von Bedeutung. Der König bat mich an dem Turnier teilzunehmen und ich überlege wie ich mich vorbereite."_

_"Eine Ehre. Ich hoffe ich kann eurer Vorbereitung zusehen, Gerald verschwand einfach und kam blutübergossen zurück."_

_"Der Kampf ist die beste Art zu trainieren."_

_"Wie wäre es, wenn wir mit einigen der Soldaten beginnen? Siegfried habt ihr…?"_

_"Nein. Gerald und ich werden uns gegenüber stehen. Ich habe nicht vor noch mehr zu verängstigen oder zu verletzten. Es reicht, wenn ich es im Ring tun muss Roche_."

Mit einem nicken verschwand der Ritter hinter den roten Zelten. Roch hatte mit diesem schnellen Abgang nicht gerechnet und sah dem Mutanten fragend nach.

_"Was hat er?"_

_"Der Orden besteht in erster Linie aus Soldaten und doch sind sie gleichzeitig Priester. Siegfried hasst es mit anderen Menschen zu kämpfen, er bevorzugt Monster. Oder mich. Er weiß, dass er gewöhnlichen Lebewesen als Mutant überlegen ist, aber ich bin als vollwertiger Mutant, ihm überlegen."_

_"Außerdem genießt er es dich danach wieder zusammenzuflicken. Der Orden ist allen nicht-Menschen nicht gerade wohl gesonnen. Es hat mich mehr als überrascht, als ich ihn wiedergesehen habe."_

Die weibliche Stimme der Hexe erklang und sie stand ihn ihrer normalen Größe neben Gerald. Ihr roten Locken hatte sie in einem Zopf gebunden und einige Kräuter in dem Kolb an ihrer Seite.

_"Ich wollte mich bei ihm für seine Hilfe bedanken. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass er es für euch aufgegeben hat."_

Sie schickte Gerald einen neutralen Blick, auch wenn er längst wusste was sie damit sagen wollte.

_"Ihr seid wieder aus den Beinen Triss."_

_"Das bin ich. Ich werde mich im Lager etwas nützlich machen und mit dem König sprechen. Ich habe einiges zu klären."_

Der Rotschopf faste an den Arm des Hexers und zog sich dann zurück. Gerald sah ihr aus dem Augenwinkel kurz nach und erwiderte dann Roches Blick.

"Sie kann ihn nicht leiden."

_"Das ist offensichtlich. Ich kann mich gut an ihr Gesicht erinnern, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ihr mit Siegfried im Lager seid."_

Ein Grinsen kam über das Gesicht des Mutanten und Roche zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

_"Wie hat das angefangen?"_

_"Wie sowas eben anfängt, einer high von einem tödlichen Gift, der andere betrunken und fertig mit der Welt."_

_"Nein, ich meine das mutieren. Er würde so etwas gewiss nicht selbst tun. Er wäre nicht eine Flamme des Ordens, wenn er nicht auf der Menschen stehen würde."_

_"Siegfried ist keine Flamme, er ist die letzte, blühende Rose zwischen den ganzen lodernden Feuern. Aber ihr habt Recht, es war ein Unfall. Ich hatte meine Utensilien auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet und er wollte einen der Schwalben-Tränke einnehmen._

_Er hat die Phiole mit Mutagenen der Konzentration erwischt. Ich hörte es von Draußen peutern, er klappte zusammen, übergab sich… eine normale Reaktion für einen Nicht-Mutanten. Dazu waren es auch noch alle Mutagene. Als ich reinkam hatte die Vergiftung der Blutbahnen schon begonnen und ich konnte sehen wie die Gefäße an seinen Armen Schwarz wurden. Ich habe, so schnell ich konnte, meinen stärksten Trank zusammen gekippt. Leider ist auch in diesem ein Mutagen vorgesehen._

_Es hat ihn umgehauen, er war vollkommen weggetreten. In dieser Nacht habe ich keine Ruhe gefunden. Ich war mir beinah sicher, dass er es nicht überlebt, aber er hat es geschafft._

_Ähm Roche_ _…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Die kleine Prinzessin stand an der Seite ihres Aufpassers und versteckte sich halb hinter seinem Bein.

_"Darf ich sein Haar fleckten?"_

_"Wessen Haar?"_ fragte Roche verdutzt, doch Gerald wusste wen sie meinte.

Gerald baute sich vor Anaïs auf und ließ eine Kette vor ihrem Gesicht baumeln.

_"Frag ihn selbst, hier gib ihm die, wenn du ihn findest."_

Das Amulett an der Kette zeigte eine Rose in Mitten eines Flammenmeers. Kunstvoll eingraviert und mit flachen, orangenen Steinen überzogen.

" _Die ist schön! Bekomme ich auch so eine?"_

_"Nein. Diese habe ich selbst angefertigt und sie besitzt einzigartige Eigenschaften. Sie ist für den blonden Ritter bestimmt."_

Die Kleine zog eine Schnute, nickte aber. Sie nahm die Kette und rannte durch das riesige Lager. Gerald machte kehrt und ging Triss nach.

 

Ƣ

Die kleine Prinzessin fand den Blonden bei den Trainingspuppen. Sie wartete bis die blauen Augen zu ihr kamen und streckte dann die Hände aus.

_"Der weiße Mann hat mir das hier gegeben. Er sagte es ist für dich. Darf ich dir die Haare flechten?"_

Siegfried kniete sich vor die Kleine, sein Blick an dem Amulett gefesselt.

_"Wenn ihr es wünscht, meine Prinzessin. Ich muss allerdings meine Waffen reinigen…"_

_"Ja!"_

Euphorisch sprang die Kleine auf eine Kiste. Siegfried setzte sich, mit seinem Rücken zu ihr gewandt, vor sie und Anaïs begann die seidigen, Strähnen zu ordnen.

Plötzlich starrte sie Roche an.

_"Meine Mutter hat mir früher immer die Haare geflochten. Ich brauche ein Band, hast du eins?"_

Ein Band? Er sah sich um und an sich herunter. Dann viel sein Blick auf seinen Arm.

Er reichte ihr das Lederband mit dem er immer seine Gefangenen knebelt. Siegfried war gefesselt von dem Amulett. Behutsam drehte und wendete er es in seiner Hand, wie ein Stück Glas das er jede Sekunde zerbrechen könnte, falls er nicht aufpasste. Das Sonnenlicht brach durch den orangenen Stein und brachte es zum Leuchten. Das Gespräch mit Gerald ertönte wieder in seinem Kopf.

" _Es zeigt an, wenn Ungeheuer oder Magie in der Nähe sind."_

_"Alle Menschen sollten eines bekommen, sie wären dann…"_

_"Nein! Diese Relikte gehören den Hexern und das haben sie schon immer. Jeder Clan hat sein eigenes Symbol, sie werden für jeden speziell angefertigt. Wir verschaffen niemandem einen Vorteil. Es ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass man im Kreis der Hexer lebt und ein Zuhause hat."_

Er schloss die Hand um das silber-glänzende Objekt und grinste. Ein ziehen an seinem Haar ließ ihn über die Schulter schauen. Anaïs schien mit der Fülle an Haar überfordert.

Als krönender Abschluss steckte die kleine, temerische Prinzessin eine weiße Blüte in den Zopf.

_"So! Jetzt bist du wunderschön!"_

Siegfried strich ein letztes Mal mit dem Stein über die Klinge, dass sie in der Sonne blitzte und wandte sich dann Anaïs zu.

_"Nicht schlecht."_

Meinte Roche und kniff dabei die Zähne aufeinander um nicht zu lachen. Die Frisur glich einer temerischen Adels-Jungfrau, kunstvoll geflochten und mit Blumen geschmückt. Dazu das Gesicht eines blau- äugigen Ritters dessen Stoppeln zu einem Vollbart ansetzten.

_"Habt dank, Prinzessin."_

In der Zwischenzeit war auch Gerald gekommen und betrachtete die Kette um den Hals seines neuen Trägers.

_"Ich denke dieser See muss einen Geist beherbergen, der zu ihm zurückkehren sollte."_

_"Seid still Gerald. Es reicht mir, dass die Soldaten mich euren Namen schreien hörten."_

_"Wir sollten öfter 'trainieren'."_

_"Hmf."_

_"Aber mit richtigen Waffen."_

Gerald übergab dem Blonden ein braunes, großes Tuch, darunter klirrte sein Inhalt. Roche lehnte sich weiter zur Seite um besser sehen zu können.

Auf dem Tuch lagen zwei Schwerter. Kunstvoll gearbeitet, mit Verzierungen an Griff und Klinge. Sie waren leicht gebogen, wie Messer. Als Siegfried eines in die Hand nahm, blitzte es in der Sonne. Die Klinge war aus zwei verschiedenen Materialien. Durch den grauen Stahl zogen sich zwei Linien heller, silberner Stahl, welcher an der Spitze den Grauen umschloss. Das Zweite ein perfektes Abbild des Ersten. Sie waren in einer Wellenform geschliffen und poliert. Die Griffe schienen vergoldet.

_"Ich wollte sie nicht irgendwo zurücklassen. Sie wären früher oder später auf dem Schwarzmarkt aufgetaucht."_

_"Ihr habt sie mit euch herumgetragen?"_

_"So hatte ich Ersatz, falls ich eines meiner verliere."_

Der Ritter zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn ungläubig an.

_"Natürlich."_

_"Passend zu eurer schönen Haarpracht, übrigens."_

_"Zu auffallend für mich, aber doch nützlich. Die längeren Spitzen werden sich nicht mehr so leicht zerzausen.“_

Anaïs stand stolz auf der Kiste und lächelte.

_"Den Kampf werde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen, doch achtet auf das übliche Siegfried. Ihr lasst wieder die Deckung der Beine außer Acht."_

 

Ƣ

Ein Kampf nur für Ritter und Adelsleute. Roche rümpfte die Nase. Die überheblichen Dummköpfe haben doch nur Angst von jemandem besiegt zu werden, der aus dem Bauerntum kommt. Anaïs stand an der Seite ihres zukünftigen Ehemanns und sah in den Ring. Die Ritter standen unkoordiniert auf dem Sand und versuchten eine möglichst gute Figur zu machen. Einige hatten sogar eine ganzkörper-Panzerung an. Gerald stand neben dem königlichen Zelt und ließ seinen Blick über die Teilnehmer schweifen. Einige erfahrene Kämpfer, schwächliche und verwöhnte Adelssöhne, die den Titel wollten um ihr Haus zu ehren oder um sich zu beweisen. Aber kein Siegfried.

Radovid begann mit einer langweiligen Rede, an dessen Ende die Menge jubelte und die Schwerter präsentiert wurden. Der erste Kampf war schnell vorbei. Ein Ritter gegen einen Adligen. Der Adlige wird seinen Daumen vermissen, doch Unfälle passieren, auch wenn sie sich ergeben können. Der zweite Kampf war etwas erfrischender, der Schurke trat dem Blecheimer die Füße weg und er kam nicht schnell genug wieder hoch. Leider verloren.

_"Der nächste Kampf wird von Sir Vladimir Serener ausgetragen. Sein Gegner ist der Großmeister des Ordens der Flammenrose, Siegfried von Denesle."_

Nach ein Blecheimer. Die Tore gingen auf und der Mutant trat auf den Sand. Seine rote Rüstung fehlte ganz, sie wurde ersetzt durch Teile einer Lederrüstung. Die Schulterplatten, Handschuhe und Stiefel waren aus gehärtetem Leder. Er hatte eine lange, braun-rote Tunika an, die an linken Seite einen Schlitz bis zur Hüfte hatte. Auf der rechten Seite zierte eine Fahne des Ordens, die er durch den Gürtel gezogen hatte, seine Bekleidung. Über seiner Brust waren zwei breit Gurte gekreuzt, einer hielt die Schwertscheiden auf seinem Rücken, der andere das magische Buch und mehrere Flaschen mit Tränken. Seine Oberarme und Teile der Unterarme waren frei und zeigten die vergifteten Blutkanäle. In seinen Händen die Silber-Stahlschwerter.

Roche war verblüfft von dem Anblick. Er kannte den Ritter aus früheren Jahren und jetzt erkannte er ihn nicht wieder. Er sah in ihm den Hexer, der er nicht war. Doch er ähnelte jetzt mehr Gerald, als einem Soldat aus dem Orden. Wie er die Schwerter langsam aus den Scheiden zog, dabei mit festem Schritt, auf den Ritter zugehend. Die Kämpfer warteten auf das Zeichen des Königs. Der Ritter mit seinem Schwert und Schild vor seinen Körper gehalten und in gebückter Haltung. Seine Augen schnippten zwischen dem König und seinem Gegner hin und her.

Siegfried dagegen wie eine Statue. Aufrecht und mit den Schwertern gesenkt. Sie wirkten wie seine Arme, die bis auf den Boden reichten, aber scharf und aus Stahl geschmiedet. Auf den Ritter fixiert, schienen seine Augen bereits auf den Menschen los zu preschen. Die Augen einer Bestie, mit menschlichem Gesicht.

_"Beginnt!"_

Der Ritter sprintete los, Schild voran um ihn umzustoßen. Siegfried wich aus. Nochmal, wieder verfehlt. Der Mutant machte einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite, erfasste mit der stumpfen Seite des Schwertes das Bein des Ritters und zog es nach hinten. Geradeso entging der Mensch dem Fall in den Sand. Die Menge lachte.

Die Reflexe des Mutanten waren schneller, als die des Ritters. Selbst ein zweiter Schlag mit dem Schild traf ihn nicht, dafür bekam der Sir immer mehr Schnittwunden. Präzise an den Gelenken, über dehnen die Panzerung dünner war.

_"Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Ihr habt ihn gut ausgebildet Gerald. Ich habe noch nicht viel gesehen, aber er ist auf jeden Fall besser als vor eurer Reise, wenn ich daran denke was über den Orden im Schatten erzählt wird"_

_"Es sind noch viele Schwachstellen in seiner Technik, die ein erfahrener Gegner nutzen kann. Ich bin selbst kein Meister, doch es schreit geradezu. Ihr solltet ein Auge dafür haben Roche."_

_"Im Einzelkampf ist es gut. Nur bei mehreren Kämpfen wird es problematisch."_

Sie nickten sich gleichzeitig zu.

Mit einer schnellen Drehung, stand der Mutant mit seinem Schwert an der Kehle des Ritters und dieser ließ seine Waffen fallen.

 

Ƣ

Die Breite der Gegner löste sich auf. Siegfried stand einem anderen schnellen Gegner im Kampf gegenüber. Einem Ritter aus Redanien, der hohes Ansehen für seine Fähigkeiten genoss.

_"Ich habe bereits Hexer bezwungen, ihr werdet keine Herausforderung für mich sein."_

Der Blonde entgegnete nichts.

Ihre Schwerter kreuzten und es wurde schnell klar, dass dieser Kampf nicht so leicht werden würde wie die vorherigen. Der Ritter wehrte seine Angriffe ab, er drängte ihn zurück und verpasste ihm einen Schlag mit seinem Schild.

In seinem Mund sammelte sich Blut. Er spuckte es in den trockenen Sand und setzte erneut an. Seine Rechte wurde geblockt, mit einer schnellen Drehung schlug er erneut zu. Der Ritter stach mit seinem Schwert zu, was knapp seine Seite verfehlte. Siegfried zielte auf den entblößten Arm und schnitt, mit der Spitze voran, unter seinen Knochen hindurch. Der Kämpfer schrie und ließ sein Schwert beinah fallen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schmetterte er sein Schild flach gegen den Körper des Mutanten der nach hinter geschleudert wurde. Er sprang hinter ihm her, auf seinen, am Boden liegenden, Körper und wollte ihn mit einem Schnitt von seinem linken Arm trennen. Der Blonde rollte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig weg. Die Klinge traf auf Sand.

Mit nur noch einem Schwert in der Hand stand Siegfried wieder auf. Er legte beide Hände an den Griff und wartete geduldig auf den nächsten Schritt des Ritters. Der Schmerz war deutlich in den Augen des Blech-Mannes zu erkennen, genauso wie die rasende Wut. Mit einem Kriegsschrei auf den

Lippen sprintete er los, sein Schwert wie eine Lanze in der Hand.

Der Blonde stand wie erstarrt da und bewegte sich nicht. Mit dem Schwert lenkte er die Klinge ab, mit einer halben Drehung trat er aus und der Ritter lief, Gesicht voran, genau gegen den Stiefel.

Er taumelte rückwärts, kurz benebelt vom Aufprall. Siegfried nutzte die Sekunde und verpasste ihm einen Roundhouse-Kick gegen seine Wange. Der Ritter stand immer noch, wenn auch mit Mühe. Tausend kleine Vöglein kreisten in seinem Kopf. Langsam wurde der Blonde sauer.

_"Oh… Wie steht dieser Kerl noch?"_

Roche war ratlos. Er konnte sehen wie das Metall an seinem Helm sich verformt hatte und einige Zähne im Sand waren auch zu erkennen.

_"Siegfried wirkt leicht genervt. Eines muss man dem Ritter lassen, er steht noch. Bisher hat noch keiner, nach einem Tritt ins Gesicht, noch gestanden."_

_"Er ist also zum Schurken geworden…"_

_"So ähnlich, er setzt seinen gesamten Körper im Kampf ein."_

Unten auf dem Sand trat der Blonde einige Schritte zurück. Siegfried öffnete seine Hand und auch das zweite Schwert fiel in den Sand. Seine Schritte wurden größer und schneller. Er rannte genau auf den Ritter zu, welcher langsam wieder zu Besinnung kam. Mit einem kräftigen Sprung war er in der Luft. Mit beiden Sohlen trat er dem Ritter auf die Nase.

Roche zog die Luft durch die Zähne.

_"Die Nase kann er vergessen."_

Er viel um wie ein Stein und stand nicht wieder auf. Siegfried erhob sich wieder und sammelte seine Schwerter ein.

Damit war der Kampf beendet.

 

Ƣ

_"Ein gelungenes Turnier! Doch ich habe noch eine letzte Aufgabe für euch Großmeister."_

Radovid legte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause ein und sah durch die Menge.

_"Eine, für einen Soldaten, unübliche Technik. Daher habe ich noch einen Wunsch, Siegfried von Denesle! Bringt den Hexer, Gerald von Riva, zu Fall!"_

Der Blonde sah geschockt zum König, genau wie der Hexer und Roche.

_"Radovid will ein Spektakel für seine Spiele."_

_"Er will Blut sehen… na gut."_

Gerald hörte sich neckisch an und ging Richtung Tor, das in den Ring führte. Ihm gegenüber stand Siegfried und sah ihn etwas besorgt an. Er zwinkerte zurück.

_"Erfüllen wir den Wunsch des Königs, bis einer am Boden liegt."_

Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Roche konnte sich vorstellen, dass der Hexer nicht gerade der willkommenste der Gäste war, trotzdem könnte der König nicht nach dem Kopf des Hexers langen, oder doch? Der Kampf begann wie eine normale Übung.

Zweihänder gegen ein Schwert. Doch es wurde schnell du einem Tanz. Wie einstudiert setzten die Hexer die Füße und trafen genau auf die Verteidigung des anderen. Die Menge wurde unruhig, es floss kein Blut, keine Zähne ausgeschlagen, keine Gliedmaßen abgetrennt. Eine langweilige Vorstellung. Plötzlich gesellte sich zwischen den Waffenkampf ein Bein des Blonden.

Sichtlich irritiert wehrte es Gerald mit ab. Bis die Sohle des Stiefels gegen die Klinge drückte um sie auf Abstand zu halten. Gerald nahm die Waffe zurück bis er sie über seine Schulter hielt. Der Fuß blieb einfach und ging mit zurück. Roche konnte nur beobachten wie sich Siegfrieds Füße immer weiter voneinander entfernten, bis zu dem Punkt an dem seine Beine eine gerade Linie bildeten. Ein Fuß im Sand, einer bei der Schulter des Hexers, stand der Großmeister in einem perfektem Spagat im Ring und starrte in die gelben Augen des anderen, ein neckisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Gerald schuppste ihn zurück. Für einen Moment sah Siegfried beleidigt aus, als hätte er eine Einladung zum Ball ausgeschlagen, doch dann ging alles zu schnell.

Der Blonde steckte seine Waffen in die Scheiden, machte einen Sprungschritt. Er sprang an den Kopf des Hexers. Seine Beine um seine Schultern gelegt, drehte er seinen Oberkörper mit Schwung nach links, Gerald konnte sich nicht wehren und folgte ihm. Wie aus der Luft gefangen, riss er Gerald zu Boden. Bevor er merkte was gerade passiert war, kletterte der Blonde auf seine Brust.

Den Kopf zwischen den Beinen des Blonden, sah er geschockt nach oben. In das breite Grinsen des Siegfried von Denesle.

_"Ihr seid gefallen, Hexer."_

Sagte er schlicht und beugte sich runter. Er küsste den Hexer auf dem blutgetränkten Sand der Arena und genoss es.

Der König hatte auf Blut gehofft, doch er hatte was er gesagt hatte. Einen Hexer am Boden, auch wenn dieser lachte.

_"Ihr seid der einzige, den ich über mir dulde Siegfried. Aber, nicht jetzt."_

Mit einem heftigen Schlag gegen das Kinn schmiss er den Blonden von sich. Er rollte sich nach hinten weg und ergriff sein Schwert. Währenddessen sammelte sich der Blonde. Er hatte seinem Liebsten, im wahrsten Sinne der Worte, ins Gesicht geschlagen. Gerald sah kurz verwirrt aus, als hätte er erst jetzt realisiert was er gerade getan hatte.

Blut floss auf Siegfrieds Hand und er sah wie hypnotisiert in das Rot. Seine blauen Augen funkelten und schnippten zum Hexer. Plötzlich grinste er. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich weit nach hinten und zeigten seine, spitz wie Dolche, gewordenen Fangzähne. Wie ein Verrückter starrte er den Weißen an und erhob sich dabei langsam.

Diese Augen, leer auf ihn gerichtet, kamen ihm wie von einem Fremden vor, er wusste sofort, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er hob die Hände und hoffte ihn irgendwie beruhigen zu können.

_"Siegfried hör…"_

Der Blonde streckte ihm seine Handflächen entgegen aus denen glühende Flammen schossen. Es war  eine riesige Stichflamme und sie griff auf die hölzernen Wände der Arena über. Der Hexer wirkte Aard um sich vor der Flamme zu schützen, sie hätte ihn sonst ernsthaft verletzt. Siegfrieds Igni war nur von kurzer Dauer und es kostete ihn viel Kraft. Gerald sah wie er auf die Knie sank und regungslos im Sand liegen blieb. Roche stürmte das Zelt und brachte Anaïs weit weg von der Arena.

 

Ƣ

_"Was zum Teufel ist das passiert Hexer!?"_

_"Ein kleiner Wutausbruch, nehme ich an."_

_"Klein!? Die Arena ist Asche, verdammt! Schätzt euch glücklich, dass ihr den König nicht verletzt habt! Eigentlich müsst ihr, für den blanken Versuch nur, vom Galgen baumeln!"_

_"Roche."_

_"Was!?"_

Die kleine Prinzessin stand am Eingang des Zeltes und schaute wie ein verschrecktes Reh.

_"Prinzessin."_

Sagte Roche und trat näher zu ihr, doch ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Hexer.

_"Geht es ihm wieder gut?"_

Gerald wandte sich zu dem Bett, aus dem langes Haar, sichtbar hinaus viel.

_"Er ist noch bewusstlos My Lady."_

Schon stand das Mädchen neben ihm und strich mit ihrer Fingerspitze, einmal über die leblose Hand an seiner Seite. Dann sagte sie, ganz kleinlaut:

_"Wieso habt ihr ihn geschlagen?"_

_"Es war ein Kampf…"_

_"Aber ihr habt ihm weh getan!"_

_"Menschen tun manchmal seltsame Dinge."_

Er wusste selber nicht wieso er es getan hatte. War es sein Sieges-Wille, oder wollte er einfach weiter Spaß haben?

_"Ihr seid kein Mensch!"_

Anaïs sah verärgert aus. Roche antwortete für den, gerade sprachlosen, Hexer.

_"Siegfried ist auch kein Mensch mehr, Prinzessin. Sie sind Mutanten. Sie sind Hexer."_

_"Er ist noch ein Mensch… da."_

Ihr Finger stupste auf das Amulett, was genau über seinem Herzen lag. Gerald tauchte neben der Kleinen auf, er nahm die Kette sanft in seine Finger. Er murmelte, kaum hörbar für Roche.

_"Nicht mein beeindruckendes Stück, doch ihr wolltet es lieber schlicht."_

Er legte es wieder auf seine Brust und fühlte seinen Herzschlag, das Herz eines Menschen.

Ein Soldat schmiss den Vorhang weit auf und brüllte in die Stille.

_"Hexer! Der König hat Arbeit für euch."_

Ohne Wiederworte, folgte er dem Menschen.


End file.
